Wait, What!
by TheDaughterOfHades
Summary: What happens when both Blossom and Brick shared a secret? Will their siblings find out? Read! :D OMG! I'M ACTUALLY MAKING A PPG/RRB STORY! PROUD! :D Obsession! Read & Review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**I'm really obsessed with The PowerPuff Girls and The RowdyRuff Boys (Call me childish but you have to admit, they're pretty cool :D) **

**So enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV<strong>

I was walking with my two sisters, Bobbles and Buttercup, towards our next class when 3 boys blocked our way. There where not just some ordinary boys, but they where _the boys_. We stopped dead at our cracks and so did they.

"RowdyRuff's" I hissed at the red-head.

"PowerPuff's" Brick said while glaring at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, just going to our lockers. You?"

"Well. We where actually going to our class but 3 ass-wholes had to show up"

"Who? Nick and his gang?" I rolled my eyes.

"Ass"

"Bitch"

"Idiot"

"Slut"

"Fag"

"Who-" He was cut off by Butch and Buttercup who both yelled: "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" They glared at each other and then looked another way.

"Come on, Blossom! Lets go!" The green-eyed PowerPuff Girl said to me.

"Yeah! Come on, Brick! They're not worth it" The green-eyed RowdyRuff Boy growled at Brick.

Buttercup was going to jump on him but Bubbles held her back.

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME!" She screamed.

"Blossom! Lets just go" Bubbles urged me.

"Just go you guys, I'm gonna have a little talk with Mr. I'm-Just-So-Plain-Perfect over there" I said as I glared at Brick.

"For the first time, and I hope I never gonna be again, I have to agree with Pinky. Just go you guys, I'll meet you later" He said to his brothers. They just shrugged and walked away. Bubbles and Buttercup wished me luck and walked to our class.

So now I'm standing face to face with Brick Jojo. I walked toward him, still with my PokerFace on. When I reached him, I just stood there for a second.

Then I smirked.

"Your a really good actor" I said. He chuckled and put his arms around my tiny waist. I put my arms around his neck.

"Your not so bad yourself" He complimented. I giggled.

"Why, thank you" I said and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but it's a Prologue (or how it's pronounced...?) Anyway! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue it? Review and tell me! :D <strong>

**See ya!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews! :D **

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy! :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV<strong>

After a minute, we pulled away. I looked around. Nothing.

"Do you think they know anything yet?" I asked Brick. He just shook his head.

"Nah! If they did, then they've properly killed us by now or something" I laughed then I looked at my watch and gasped.

"Oh my! I'm late for class!" I yelled and was about to run but Brick grabbed my hand and turned me around so our lips crashed into each other.

"Now you can go" He said, smirking. I blushed and left.

"Love you!" I yelled.

"Right back at ya!" He yelled after me and I smiled.

When I reached the classroom, the teacher wasn't there so I sighted in relief. I walked toward my desk, and when I sat on my chair I was blocked by Bubbles and Buttercup who looked kinda suspicious.

"So?" Buttercup asked. I looked at her confused.

"So what?" I asked. She just rolled her eyes.

"What happend with you and the RowdyRuff?"

"Oh! Well… Lets just say that he got what he deserved…"

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's POV <strong>

Something doesn't smell right. Something's wrong with Blossom. She just looks so… Happy? That's not the word.. Wait! Yes it is! She's looking so happy lately. I leaned toward Bubbles (she's sitting right beside me) and was drawing some weird people (I think…)

"Hey!" I whispered. She looked at me.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Do you think there's something wrong with Blossom?" She shook her head.

"How come?"

"I don't know. I mean, she looks just so happy"

"Blossom looks always happy!" I rolled my eyes.

"I know that but she looks even more happy than before, just look!" We looked at Blossom, who was sitting on the 2nd row (where on the last one) 3 desk to the left. She had her head on her left hand, like to support it, and looked like she was thinking of something else, not paying attention in class, which is rare…

"See what I mean?" I asked. Bubbles nodded. She was about to say something else but was cut off by our english teacher, Miss Albany, who said: "Bubbles! Buttercup! Is there something you what to share for the rest of the class?" We both shook our heads.

"No, miss!" We said in unison. Miss Albany just nodded.

"Very well then. Now, if you don't mind, I want to continue the class…" And she started to talk. About 30 seconds later, I zoned out.

I have to find out what's going on with Blossom. And I have the feeling that it have to do with the fucking RowdyRuff Boys...

* * *

><p><strong>**Same time: The RowdyRuff Boys where ditching school**<strong>

**Boomer's POV**

"What took you so long!" Butch growled at Brick, who was coming our direction.

"Just had to give her a little lesson" He replied. Butch just smirked but I wasn't so convinced.

"Which one?" I asked. Brick just glared at me.

"Who cares! Let's go! I'm fucking starving!" Wow! Thank you Butch!

I could hear Brick sight in relief as we began to walk away from school.

Something's wrong with Brick and I have a feeling that it has to involve those filthy PowerPuff Girl's…

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOO! A PowerPuff and a RowdyRuff is thinking the same thing! This can't go good... <strong>

**So..? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me! :D **

**Over and out!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brick's POV**

"Brick stop it!" Blossom squeaked as I tickled her.

"No" I said laughing.

"No! Stop- I-It hurt!"

"Beg for me to stop"

"Never!"

"Then you just have to live with this"

"Brick Jojo! I-If you (haha) don't st-stop (haha) now! I-I-I'm go-nna kill you!" She threatened. I let go of her right away. Then all of a sudden, she grabbed my red cap.

"Zoinks!" She yelled and ran away with it.

"Blossom!" And with that said I ran after her.

Let me tell you, she's really fast! But I cough her anyway and we both fell down with big thud!

"Ow!" We both yelled.

"Give me back my cap!" I yelled.

"Nah!" She said, smiling and put it on. She looked really good in it actually. I just kept on looking at her until she waved a her hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Brick?" She asked. I shook my head and came back to reality.

"Yeah… It's just… Have anyone told you that you look amazing with a cap on?" I asked. She giggled. Oh man! How I loved that giggle.

"No. Not really actually…" She answered, still giggling.

"But you do! Your looking really good may I say" I complimented, wiggling my eye brows. She blushed.

"Thanks…" She mumbled as I pulled her closer to me.

"Your beautiful…" I whispered and kissed her with so much passion, I though I could melt. When we pulled away, she beamed at me.

"I love you.." She said, smiling.

"And I'm always gonna love you" I replied back. We staid like that for a while when Blossom suddenly gasped.

"What?" I asked concerned. She pulled away from me and stood up.

"I have to go home! My sisters and the Professor is gonna freak out!" She began panicking. I stood up and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ok. First of all; Calm down! Second; You can fly for crying out loud! Just fly away from here!" I assured her. She took a deep breath.

"Ok. It's just… I'm freaked out with this 'sneaking out thing'"

"But you have to admit it's pretty cool doing it? You have to be the bad guy someday, not just being the kind and pretty one"

"So your telling me that I'm ugly then?" She asked, offended.

"No! It's not what I meant! Actually your pretty hot when your the bad guy…" I said.

"Save the flirts. I have to go now. Se ya!" She said and gave me a little peak on the lips and flew away. I smiled and walked away. I lifted my arms up, like to fix on the cap, but I just felt my hair. I stopped dead on my tracks.

She have my cap!

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV<strong>

When I reached my house I landed right in front of the door. I opened and walked tiptoe up to my room. I made it… almost…

"Blossom? Is that you?" My sister, Bobbles, yelled at me.

Crap!

"Yeah! I'm up here!" I yelled after her. I heard footsteps and both Buttercup and Bubbles came up. They looked at me weird.

"What's up?" I asked kinda confused.

"Um…? Is that Brick's cap your wearing?" Buttercup asked, shocked. I lifted my hands and she was right. I was still wearing Brick's cap...

Crap (again)!

* * *

><p><strong>I have know idea where this story is going but anyway... <strong>

**So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? To good to be true? So bad that you never wanna see this again? Review and tell me! **

**See ya!**

**-SuperWaly-**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't wrote anything in this story for a while and I'm really sorry for that! But like I said... I have know idea where this is going but I'm trying so hard I can xD Anyway! Chapter 4! **

**Hope you enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's POV<strong>

"And I'm repeating … Is that Brick's cap your wearing?" Buttercup repeated. How am I gonna explain this?

"Um … ? Yeah …" I said. Their eyebrows raised.

"Why are you having Brick's cap?" Bobbles asked, crossing her arms.

"I-I… Stole it!" I yelled.

What? I panicked ok! They looked shocked.

"You stole it?" They both said. I nodded. "How?"

"I flew to their house" I lied. "And went inside, surprising, no one noticed me. And then I went into one of the bedrooms, well I think it was a bedroom, and grabbed Brick's cap. And that was surprising enough, too! That he didn't have the cap on … And then I flew out of the house before someone noticed me …" Good thing that I'm pretty good to lie about things.

"And what are you gonna do with it?" Buttercup asked, bying everything I just said.

SCORE!

"I'm gonna hide it, of course … But properly his gonna come here and kill us for taking it … But it was so fun! I can't wait to see how his face is gonna be!" I said and faked laughed. They laughed, too.

"I'm tired … I'm gonna go to bed …" I said and began opening my bedroom door.

"Bed? It's like 4 in the afternoon!" Bobbles said. I was about to reply but then I heard someone open a door and a familiar voice yelled: "OK! WHERE IS IT!"

I gasped.

It was Brick …

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's POV<strong>

Oh my god! What am I gonna do? If I go home, they will be suspicious and ask me where my cap is the same minute I stepped into the house, since I never take my cap off. NEVER!

Maybe I should just go to Blossom and take the cap back … ?

Um … No.

We are playing it low so I have to play…

I know it!

I can play that I'm really pissed that she 'stole' my cap and just burst into her house and stuff! That's a good idea!

I thought about it for a while and decided to do my awesome plan and flew to her house …

When I landed I just stood there for a while and then burst into the house and yelled: "OK! WHERE IS IT!" I heard someone gasp. Then Buttercup came down the stairs and glared daggers at me.

"What the HELL are you doing here!" She yelled.

"That hell of a sister you got have my cap! I'm gonna kill her! Move away, bitch!" And I pushed her away and walked up the stairs. There I met my 'wonderful' girlfriend and her blue eyed sister.

"Ok! Gimme my cap!" I yelled. Blossom looked at me for a while to see if I was faking or not (witch I was) and then decided that I did and played along.

"NO! You have to fight me first!"

She's kidding me … right?

* * *

><p><strong>I'm ending it there :3 Tihi! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!<strong>

**Until next time we sees x3 :D LOTS OF HUGS!**

**PS: I've changed my name! I'm not SuperWaly anymore but The Daughter Of Hades :3 So let's try this :3 **

**See ya!**

**-TheDaughterOfHades- (Weird to type it!)**


	5. AN: I'm sorry!

**Hi! I AM NOT DEAD**

**First of all; I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while... Ok more like months but... **

**Anyway! **

**I'm just gonna tell you that I'm not gonna post any chapters for this story... The first thing is that I'm all empty of ideas and the other thing is that I don't feel like continue it... **

**BUT! **

**If anyone want it, then someone can adopt this story and continue it if you'd like to, but you have to PM me before you do. **

**And that's pretty much it... **

**No wait! I have to thank all of you who reviewed 'Wait What?' **

**- Candygurl100**

**- ppgz and rrbz lover**

**- ROCuevas**

**- Chantaya **

**- dickory5**

**- babyflowers**

**- anon**

**- Spark Firebug**

**- hi-there156**

**- 101angelwashere****  
><strong>

**- kkik**

**- niki-owl**

**And all the other folks who read this story ^^Thank you so much! I LUV YA! **

**I'm sorry that you thought this was a new chapter and all, I really am, but I had to tell you this, before you thought I was dead or something xD **

**With lots of love! **

**-TheDaughterOfHades-**


End file.
